More than a one night stand
by Sugahsands
Summary: "Playing with the Viper ha? You could get bitten."   "I know how to tame wild animals."   "And what if you get killed this time?"   "I wouldn't mind. I wanna know what hell feels like."


I don't own any WWE superstar (obviously, what a stupid thing to say) I only own the character Scarlet. The plot is my own. Resemblance of any part of the story with real life incidence in purely coincidental. But do inform me if there is any resemblance. Thank you. Enjoy.

But before you go any further, i would like to remind you that it is a strictly 18+ story. So continue reading only if you are an adult. MIND IT!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"Yo Phil I have been looking all over for you." Alex walked towards Phil, Better known as CM PUNK.

"Alex, Hi. Enjoying the party?"

"Oh Yeah." Then he noticed the stunningly beautiful and ravishing girl beside him. "Who is this beautiful lady?"

"Ah yes. This is Scarlet, my sister. Scarlet i am sure you know Alex Riley."

"Yes of course. It's a pleasure to meet you." Scarlet held out her Slender hand.

"Ah the pleasure all mine, ma'am." Alex said holding her hand and forgetting to shake.

Scarlet smiled. "Don't call me, ma'am. Call me Scarlet."

"Yes of course." Alex turned to Phil. "You better keep a look out for her. She gonna turn a lot of heads."

"Scarlet!" Someone squealed

Scarlet turned to see Eve coming towards her. "Eve!"

She ran towards her and hugged her. "Oh it's been such a long time." Eve said.

"You met her last summer." Phil said, looking gagged.

"My point's exactly. Come Scarlet. Stick with the girls." Eve said. "Enjoy the party Phil. I will take care of her."

Eve Torres has been scarlet's best friend. She is the first person she knew from WWE universe. As she moved through the crowd, heads turned towards her, just like Alex said. Eve took her to the drinks counter and sat down.

"Wow you are really making all these boys go gaga." Eve teased.

And the girls drifted into a chat.

Everyone sought to talk to the nymph who just walked in but there was one person who just couldn't take his eyes of her. He sat in a sofa just opposite to counter with a glass of vodka in his hand refusing every girl who asked him to dance. All the aspects of his attention was occupied by Scarlet.

Scarlet's eyes drifted to the region. Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes met the eyes of the viper. She looked away.

"Oh my god." She said in a hushed breath.

"I know he is so checking you out. You lucky swan." Eve said.

Scarlet couldn't believe she saw that. "I have this hugh crush on him since the first day i saw him on WWE."

"Well go talk to him."

"I am afraid."

"Don't miss the chance to be the WWE champion's date juz cuz you are afraid."

"I thought that's Miz."

Eve looked up. "It is Miz."

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Scarlet said confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Eve asked back.

"Randy Orton." Scarlet said in a hushed voice.

Eve chocked on her drink. "The Viper!"

"Yes." Scarlet turned scarlet.

"Phil would kill you."

"I know. But he wouldn't listen." Scarlet pointed at her heart.

Eve looked a Randy. "Yeah he is definitely checking you out."

Scarlet turned to look.

"Don't turn." Eve snapped. "He is coming here."

Something like sea weeds wriggled inside her. He felt someone sit just next to him. Scarlet kept her back turned towards him. Eve gave a very devilish smile. She made her voice extra loud and said,"Scarlet don't kill me but i lost your number. What was it again?"

Scarlet grew hot. She slowly gave her the number. Eve came closer to her and whispered,"Bull's eye, Baby. He saved your number. Here keep his." Eve quickly saved Randy's number in Scarlet's phone. "Now act that you need to go to your room. Now."

Scarlet followed her lead. After all she was more experienced with boys.

"Eve i think i should go to the room."

"Why baby, are you ok?"

"Head ache."

"Hang over already?"

"Who knows?"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No just tell Phil."

Randy's head snapped up. 'Was she Punk's girlfriend?' He thought.

"Ok. I will tell your bro."

The Viper eased up a little bit.

Scarlet left the hall a headed for her room. Good thing it was on the same hotel.

She reached the elevator and entered. Then she saw Randy moving towards her and he entered the same elevator.

'Oh boy!' She thought. She felt her phone vibrate. It was Eve's message.

'HE LEFT BEHIND YOU.' It said. Scarlet replied that he was in the lift with her.

Next msg. followed quickly. 'BE CAREFUL GIRL.'

She felt his eyes on her. He wasn't hiding it. He looked straight at her. But didn't move a muscle. The lift reached the floor and she stepped out feeling a little relieved.

But then she saw the numbers on the door. She was on the wrong floor. Damn. Randy was supposed to get down here. 'I can't believe that i gave my self away like that.' Suddenly her phone vibrated. She read the msg. and shivers went down her spine.

'WRONG FLOOR,ANGEL? WHY SO NERVOUS?'

It was Randy.

'WHO ARE YOU? PHIL ARE YOU PLAYING SOME KINDA STUPID GAME?' She decided to act unaware.

'I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER. I AM THE ONE WHO ALMOST CRACKED HIS SKULL.' came the reply.

'AHA. MR RANDY ORTON. WHERE DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?'

'I WILL TELL FACE TO FACE. COME TO ME.'

'I AM NOT THAT CURIOUS. PLUS I DON'T TRUST SNAKES.'

'DON'T ACT SWEET HONEY I KNOW YOU WANT ME. AND I AM GONNA MAKE YOU COME TO ME.'

Scarlet's heart skipped a beat. 'I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY.'

'WHAT IF I SAID THAT I CAN SEE YOU?' was the reply.

Scarlet looked up nervously. There was no one in the corridor. Her phone buzzed again.

'I SEE YOU WANNA KNOW WHERE I AM.'

Scarlet decided to leave. She turned and suddenly two very strong hands pushed her to the wall. She looked up and saw Randy's face inches from her.

"You said you won't come to me. So i came to you instead." Randy said, his lips tracing the lines of Scarlet's jaw. Scarlet swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Why so serious?" he said, with a devilish smile.

"Well played Joker." Scarlet replied, suddenly feeling very bold.

Randy smiled. He kept his lips in firm contact with her skin. Suddenly he felt her pushing him of. He looked up in confusion.

"Get off me, Randy. Right now." Scarlet said in a firm voice. Randy let her loose and watched her go in confusion. Scarlet got into the elevator and smiled impishly. She sent a quick msg. to Randy.

Two floors below, Randy's phone beeped. He looked at the msg. and smiled. This is completely his type of girl.

'CATCH ME NOW VIPER. IF YOU CAN MANAGE IT.' The msg. flashed. Something felt hard his pocket. He didn't remember putting his credit card in his pocket. He took out the card and smiled again. The key to her room.

CHAPTER 2

Scarlet reached her room and waited for him. She couldn't get in but his knew the Randy would be here soon. She checked her reflection in the glass of a painting hanging on the wall of the corridor. A hand grabbed her and turned her around and pushed her to the wall again.

"Playing with the Viper ha? You could get bitten." Randy said, lust eminent in his eyes.

"I know how to tame wild animals." Scarlet replied.

"And what if you get killed this time?" Randy kissed her necked.

"I wouldn't mind. I wanna know what hell feels like."

Randy scooped her up in his arms and they were in her room in an instant. Randy pushed her to the bed and pulled her top of her. He licked the delicious skin of her neck and move down till his tongue met the linings of her bra. He felt her hands move up his chest trying the pull of the shirt. He threw the shirt of and found the bra lay unclasped on the ground.

"I saw you were getting desperate so i decided to help you." She winked at her.

"You have no idea how desperate i am." He said with a smirk.

His lips moved on the ivory skin, his hand working on the luscious breast of the nymph in front of her. His lips stopped at the core of her breast. Scarlet moaned as Randy's teeth played with the nipple. Her hand moved to the back of his hand trying to bring him closer to her, as if that was possible. He explored this minx inch by inch feeling the thrill is every step. Finally his fingers reached her core. He going to make her beg now take his revenge for that prank. He kept teasing, never fully giving her the pleasure but leaving her frenzied and wanting for more. Her played around her entrance. He stopped and started moving away from her.

"What? Where are you going?" Scarlet sat up.

"I am done with you, doll." Randy said hiding his satisfaction at the crestfallen look on her face.

"What do you mean you are done with me?" She pushed him back and sat over him.

"You know i can easily push you off to the floor." Randy said, smirking.

"Randy please..."

"What's your bro. gonna say?"

"Just fuck what Phil's gonna say. I don't care."

"You told me to get off you."

Scarlet was getting desperate. She knew that he was toying with her.

"Ok go i don't need you." Scarlet said getting of him acting cross.

"Ok see ya, doll." Randy said, picking up his t-shirt at moving towards the door. Suddenly he felt two hands grabbing him from behind.

Scarlet had let down her guard. She had completely given into him. "Please don't leave me now Randel."

'Randel' in Scarlet's voice made shivers go down his spine. Many girl had said his name before but no one made him feel like this. This was going to be a lot more than a one night stand.

Randy moved around and saw that Scarlet was at the brink of breaking down. He wound her around in his arms. "So you do want me."

"No Randel, I need you." Scarlet said in a watery voice.

Now Randy put down his guard. He picked her and and took her to the bed. Scarlet stripped of whatever fabric was left on his body.

He entered her.

"Oh God!" Scarlet moaned.

The room was suddenly full of moans. Two bodies rocked with each other, reaching higher and higher. They felt the hot bubbling sensation started to build up inside them. They were getting closer.

"Oh Randel." With her final scream the hot lava was realized easing the lovers. There breath regaining normalcy but the heart beats were still racing.

The lovers moved inside the sheets tired but enraptured.

"Randy please tell me that this isn't just a one night stand." Scarlet said.

Randy hugged her tightly. "From now on you are not CM PUNK's sister. You are my life."


End file.
